


Board Games

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Consensual, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A simple team bonding exercise. That's all this is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based off a board game idea that Tumblr user Silkbox created. What happens within basically is my own interpretation of the rules they created.

Soft jazz music played on the radio, the lights dim to fit the mood of the night. A standard white die rolled around the table, landing on an even number.

“Two” Pyrrha called out softly, taking a maroon marker and tracing a small line within the center of Jaune’s abs from her seat by his left arm, similar lines were drawn on his skin as if it were a map and all three lines lead to a man’s more intimate areas. His labored breaths were muted due to the red ball gag strapped to his mouth, courtesy of Nora. She drew a card from the deck: Magic Wand. She bit her lip as she looked to see her place and pouted as she was not yet close to where she wanted to be after having her fun with his nipples.

“I’ll pass” She said holding on to the card, handing the dice to Ren who was sitting where Jaune’s ankles were cuffed and chained to the table legs. Rose-colored eyes looked at the time on the wall clock: 12PM.

“Jaune is quite durable isn’t he?” Ren remarked.

“Yeah! He’s been taking whatever we have been dishing for an hour and he hasn’t exploded yet, look at how big he is!” Nora loudly exclaimed, pointing at the impressive length of their leader’s erection. 

“Yes he is.” Pyrrha agreed who had been taking the most pleasure in seeing Jaune squirm in his cuffs. She admired the way his body was glistening under the room light.

“I’m very impressed at his resolve. Speaking of which: Ren, I believe it’s been five turns.”

Ren amusingly cocked a brow, “You’re right.”

He slid a finger around the loop and slowly pulled out the beads from Jaune’s hole, causing his leader to arch his back with a loud moan until the last bead was out. Jaune collapsed back onto the table, Ren enjoying the way his friend’s chest was rising and falling from his work.

“Uh oh, someone is leaking~.” Nora teased, giggling at the drips of precum. Jaune could see the lustful gaze Pyrrha was seeing towards his manhood. Ren shuffled the dice in his hand and threw it on the table.

“Nine. I’ll do this within a minute.” He called out, marking the shaft with his green marker with a line. He rubbed his hands together and started stroking, Jaune once more voicing his pleasure. sixty felt like forever and Jaune was nearing his climax but, unfortunately for him and Ren, the timer rang.

“Tch, almost.” Ren handed the die over to Nora who gleefully took it. She shook her hand and threw down the die. 

“8, yes!” Nora drew a card from the deck and pumped her fist into the air. 

“Woo! Event card!” She showed the card for both Ren and Pyrrha to see: the card details that she is allowed to act upon another player’s territory for a single turn but, is still limited to using the cards in her hands. Pyrrha pouted while Ren nodded his approval, she moved over to Ren’s spot and played one of her item cards -- an average-sized dildo.

She moved over to where one of the toys she was eyeing the whole night was located, making sure to brush Jaune’s cock with a finger while on her way. She stopped at the top-left corner of the table and bent down to lift a green-colored dildo in both hands. She walked back to Ren’s spot, sporting an evil grin. 

“I’m gon’ wreck it in sixty seconds!” She proclaimed, rubbing lube over the toy to ensure easy penetration. Jaune looked at his teammate with anticipation, Pyrrha smiled and started the timer. Nora slid the toy into Jaune’s welcoming ass and started to fuck him. His gagged moans proceeded to get louder and louder by the decibel, toes curling as Nora churned the toy within him. Finally, relief came to Jaune who climaxed with twenty seconds left to spare, arching his back and moaned his appreciation. Cum pooled on his stomach from his throbbing penis, finally cooling down after an hour of play.

“Yes, I win!” Nora exclaimed, pulling out the toy while Pyrrha and Ren started to free a near unconscious Jaune. Ren walked to grab a towel, returning to clean the mess while Pyrrha comforted him.

“You did good today~” Her words soft, removing the gag and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. Jaune only sighed blissfully. 

“Ah man, that was fun! He was a good board, lasted a while.” Nora was haphazardly putting away the toys, Ren being quick to grab the ones that was used so that they could be properly cleaned. 

“I wanna do another round!”

“Nora, Jaune isn’t going to be moving for awhile and it’s getting late. Perhaps next time?” Pyrrha was busy wiping off the marker off Jaune’s skin.

“Maybe we could ask a few others join in?” Ren suggested, both girls nodded. Pyrrha laid Jaune to rest on his bed and slipped the covers over his nude form and place a gentle kiss on his head.

“Aww, I really want one more round!” Nora pouted. A finger slid down her spine and she let out a meek gasp. Pyrrha moved in close to her ear, Nora feeling the warm breaths on the nape of her neck which made her feel tingling.

“Well, if you really want go one more round then how about you be the board?” Nora bit her lip, eyeing Ren who was already shuffling the deck. Without a word, she threw over her shirt.


End file.
